The Symbol of Love
by CaptainSwan-Is-Sailing
Summary: A new twist on the world of imprinting. What if they were born knowing who they were destined for? What if the elders got it all wrong? This is the story of how Bella and Paul were not made for each other, but they were destined for each other. Read and Review!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.**

 **Prologue:**

According to Quileute legend, those destined through the bloodline will be blessed with the spirit of the wolf. Those who have been blessed will be born with an identifying symbol provided by the ancestors, a birth mark. This is the symbol of honor among the tribe. No one is entirely sure of the meaning behind each symbol but the elders do their best to interpret them.

It is also said that for every spirit warrior born, there is an imprint born of the same day. Their imprint is their perfect match. A mate gifted to them by the ancestors to support them in their fight to protect the tribe from the Cold One's. It is believed the mate is born with the matching symbol in order for them to identify each other.

The spirit warriors haven't been necessary for two generations now, as no threat of any Cold One's have been identified. It wasn't until the Cullen's, a coven with which the last pack of wolves created a truce with, returned that the new generation was awakened. The return was made known to the tribe threw the birth of a young Samuel Uley. Born with an eagle upon his left wrist followed by the birth of Emily Young.

It was in the middle of a storm in mid-September that three woman were touched by the hand of the ancestors. First, a boy born to Sarah and Billy Black. He was born with a birth mark on the inside of his left wrist in the shape of the sun. They named their blessing, Jacob. The second born that day, was the awaited imprint of the young Jacob Black. She was born to tribal member Charlie Swan and his pale-faced wife, Renee. This surprised the elders, as the spirit warriors and imprints had only ever come from pure blood lines. She was accepted as a gift from the ancestors nonetheless. They named her Isabella.

However, the biggest shock came from the birth of Paul Lahote. He was born alone to Liza Lahote, father long gone as well as unknown. Liza didn't hold the wolf gene through her bloodline, so it had to have been passed through the fathers. Before anyone could ask her of Paul's paternal heritage, she died of complications. The tribe was left with a parentless child with a lone crescent moon on his left wrist. No other child was born on that fateful day, leaving Paul not only without a family, but also without a mate in which to spend his life.

Sarah and Billy, being the generous people they were, decided if they could raise one spirit warrior, they could certainly raise a second. Not wanting to dishonor the bloodline in which he came from, they left him with his birth name but raised him as their own.

Thirteen children were graced by the ancestors that year. Samuel and his Emily, Jared and his Kim, Seth and his Olivia, Quil and his Leah, Embry and his Angela, Jacob and his Isabella, and then there was Paul. They were to make up the new pack, but no one ever suspected the complications that would come from this generation. Everything the elders knew, or thought they had known, from the legends was about to be turned completely upside down.

 **Let me know what you guys think about this story I'm starting! My last idea felt too been there/done that. I had a completely new idea and thought I would give this one a try. Please review! It helps me to determine if I'm going in the right direction with a story! Thank you! Also yes, this is a Paul/Bella pairing do not fear.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: To Connie, I didn't want to make them all have the same symbol because then there would be no clear imprint. I wanted it to be clear from the beginning that Bella was supposed to be Jacob's destiny. However, the symbol Paul was given will mean something later on! You'll see!**

 **Also, I write very short chapters, because I like to write as thought processes. It's difficult to understand, but it will help me get more chapters out faster because I feel like it just flows better.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.**

 **Chapter 1:**

Naturally, Charlie and Renee brought little Bella over to play with Jacob from the moment they could sit up on their own. For this was why the ancestors made their unions known from the very beginning, so that they could be with each other for life. Grow with one another, understand one another, and bond.  
Just as naturally, Paul, not wanting to play alone, would gravitate toward his brother and Bella. They would all play together and no one really ever questioned a thing. They thought it lovely that Paul and Jacob got along so well together, like blood brothers. It only seemed fitting that Bella got along just the same. As their symbol was the sun, Jacob and Bella radiated warmth and kindness wherever they went.

As the children grew, the families began to notice that everything between Bella and Paul seemed to be as easy as breathing. They would gravitate toward one another in games until the parents would pick Bella up and sit her back down next to Jacob. She would always find her way back. Every time Bella would fall, and tears began to well in her eyes, Paul would help her up, dust off her clothes, and pretend it never happened. Jacob would fuss over her, check her for bruises or scrapes, and hover over her for the rest of the day. Only one of these things annoyed her.

It wasn't until they reached elementary school that the elders saw it fitting to start isolating Bella and Jacob from Paul, so that their union could progress separately from the bond she seemed to be forming with Paul. This is where Paul's symbol really began to radiate from him. What the elders feared from him, is that Paul would embrace the dark nature a crescent moon represents.

Paul began to feel isolated, angry, and confused. He was too young to understand why he couldn't be around Bella and his brother as often. Why he was placed in separate classrooms and taken out for hunting trips when Bella came over for her playdates with Jacob. He couldn't understand why he wasn't allowed to be included. He couldn't understand why his brother seemed valued more highly than him. Paul began to lash out. He started fighting in school. Daring anyone who might look at him as if he was less than to say something about it. After every fight, Bella would seek him out, clean up his cuts, and then leave without a word. Paul always wondered what that meant. Bella never knew either.

When they entered middle school, they were each informed of their roles within the tribe. Jacob was to start being trained to be a leader, the next alpha of the pack. As it was his right by blood. Bella was beginning to be groomed as the Alpha's mate. She was taught of her role and purpose within the pack and the things that would be expected of her in the future. Paul was sat down by Sarah, as she tearfully explained the tragedy of the day he was born. How Paul was given a gift but also given a curse. The only words that Paul heard was that he was, in fact, destined to be alone for the rest of his life.

It wasn't until the day that Sarah died, that Paul really shut himself off to those around him. He formed a wall of emotion that no one, not even Bella, could penetrate. No one even dared to try. Sarah was the last person in Paul's life that didn't treat him like he was second best, and now she was gone.

When the funeral began to dwindle in numbers and the last goodbyes and tears were shed, that's where Bella found Paul. He sat alone, face as hard as stone, not moving an inch. Bella kissed Jacob on the cheek and told him to go ahead. She walked, slowly at first, then a little more confidently toward Paul. She sat down next to him and didn't say a single word. She never really did.

Paul didn't move from his position, never even gave her a second glance. Not even when she slipped her hand into his and his body relaxed all together. Her soul seemed to warm him from the inside out and he let out a shaking breath.

"I don't have anyone left," he said suddenly.

She looked at him then, confused.

"You have Billy and Jacob. You have me."

"When's the last time you and Jacob really ever had time for me, Swan?"

She opened her mouth to object, but closed it just as suddenly. They were pushing fifteen now. It had been nearly ten years since they were allowed group activities with Paul. Bella knew it was because of her destiny. Jacob was her sun and she was meant for him. It's what the ancestors honored her with.

"I'm sorry," was all she could manage.

"Me too," he sighed.

He removed his hand from hers and Bella shivered from the loss of contact.

"Me too, Swan."

 **The first phases will take place next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm glad this story is starting to generate more interest. I particularly enjoyed writing this chapter. Let me know what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.**

 **Chapter 2:**

It was a year later when the first change occurred. Sam phased first, shocking everyone. That wasn't how it was supposed to happen. It was always supposed to be Jacob. He was the rightful alpha through his bloodline. However, once the first wolf has phased, there wasn't anything that could be done. Sam Uley was now the alpha and Jacob would have to step down.

The elders dare not allow anyone to panic, for they claimed the ancestors told everyone this from the very beginning, they all just misunderstood. They claimed that the eagle which adorned Sam's wrist was not only supposed to represent courage and strength, but also leadership. The ancestors designed the new pack this way and they all just needed faith.

Jacob, however, was not so keen to accept that this was the way things were. He was absolutely livid that his role as alpha was stripped from him. He believed it was his right because his great-grandfather had been the alpha and back and back and back. And as everyone around him began shifting for the first time and he still remained just Jacob, his anger grew. First it was Sam, then Jared, then Embry, then Seth, and just last week, it had been Paul.

What really angered Jacob, was not just that Paul began the phase first, but that Bella agreed to help him.

"He has no one else, Jake. The others have given up on trying to get through to him, he won't listen. If he doesn't stop fighting the change I don't know what will happen to him." Bella had argued.

"That's his problem, Bells. You are mine, not his."

"That's not fair and you know it. Would you want to go through all of this alone?"

"Kind of hard to answer that question when I still haven't been through it. But thanks for that reminder," Jacob scoffed.

"Don't be a child."

"Listen Bella, if you want to go do your good deed of the day, then fine. Just leave me out of it," Jacob spat.

Bella watched his retreating form and sighed. She knew he was just angry about losing his alpha status but she was wearing thin. There was only so much of his anger that she could absorb before she was going to spontaneously combust.

She jogged deeper into the trees where she could hear Paul's screams. When she finally reached him he was hunched over, drenched in sweat, and shaking so violently he appeared to be vibrating.

"Paul. Paul, it's me. Bella," she said calmly placing her hand on his back.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" he screamed out, hurling his body away from her to put his back against a tree.

"Paul, please, let me help you."

Bella reached her hand out and Paul growled at her. But when he saw the worry etched into her features he immediately gave in. He hunched over forwards and placed his head into her lap. She ran her fingers through his hair and whispered words of encouragement.

"It hurts," he whispered.

"I know," was all she could offer. They had told her the first phase would be the hardest.

He sat up then and crawled backwards away from her. Before she could protest, he let out one final scream and in one long and blurring moment, he let out a howl.

"You're… beautiful," Bella breathed.

And he was. His fur was this beautiful shade of gray that was reminiscent of polished silver. His eyes were not the pure black she would expect of wolf form. His eyes were still his own. That beautiful mix of golden and chocolate that swirled together and reflected the sun. Reflected her. Those eyes that always looked inside her very wellbeing and somehow found a way to go deeper.

She reached out to touch his head, and he leaned into her touch, closing his eyes and breathing her in. She could swear she heard him whimper. She felt what she always felt when she was near him. From children to now. There was this buzzing, an electricity she couldn't comprehend. She knew he felt it too. She also knew with Jacob she felt nothing. She refused to acknowledge either of these things for longer than a moment. She closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against his. It was only moments before she felt skin instead of fur, and opened her eyes to be met with his pleading ones. His eyes were begging her for something but he wouldn't dare ask the question. She wouldn't dare to answer it.

Growing uneasy, she moved to get up. He grabbed at her wrist and brought her back to face him.

"Don't go," he begged.

"Jacob," she said as if his name provided a million explanations.

With one last glance into his eyes, she stood, and turned to walk away.

"The moon cannot shine without the sun," Paul said suddenly.

"What?" She said, spinning around to look at him.

"You give me light to shine in the dark. Its two halves of one whole. The sun and the moon. Forever destined to need each other, forever destined to be on opposing paths. But without you I am nothing, Bella. I'm nothing."

He searched her eyes desperately but found only shock and confusion within them. Not willing to hear her answer, he phased and ran deeper into the tree line. She stood frozen in her place until a pained howl that sounded miles away brought her back.

* * *

It was Leah Clearwater, Seth's twin and Quil's imprint that became the next to phase.

She was entirely unprepared, having not been groomed for this she panicked. No one could get her calm enough to listen to their voices. She was never taught the ways of the wolf, she was only taught the ways of the imprint. It took seven days for someone to get through to her. That someone was Quil. Now _her_ imprint. It was all backwards. She thought it was all wrong. This only sent her deeper into her own head. But as he sat next to her, running his hands through her fur and whispering into her ear, she could feel her own resolve weakening. When she finally phased back, the pack could swear she didn't let go of Quil for days. I don't think he really minded all that much.

This wasn't in any legends they had ever heard or read. Never had there been not only a set of twin wolves, but a female wolf. No one knew what this could possibly mean for her ability to bare children or if should would be able to hold her own in the pack. Needless to say, she very quickly proved them wrong on the latter. The rest they would learn in time.

With every single new and unexpected discovery of the new pack, the one thing that started to unsettle not only the pack but the elders…

Was that Jacob Black never phased.


End file.
